


want you

by YAMAGUWUCHI



Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Youngjae, Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, Gay Sex, Headspace, Light Dom/sub, Lowercase, M/M, Sex, Sex Toys, Sir Kink, Subspace, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Top Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAMAGUWUCHI/pseuds/YAMAGUWUCHI
Summary: in which jaebeom and youngjae can't wait for jinyoung to get home.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Choi Youngjae/Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	want you

**Author's Note:**

> not beta read, so please point out any mistakes !! 
> 
> sorry i suck at titles :(

a door clicked. there were footsteps walking towards the bedroom where little mewls and groans were heard from. 

youngjae and jaebeom did not hear jinyoung come home, but would have continued on if they had. they enjoyed being caught and punished. 

"started without me?" jinyoung asked when he opened the bedroom door, dressed in a button down with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and slacks. he wore it almost everyday, but youngjae and jaebeom would never get over how hot jinyoung looked in it. 

the two on the bed slowed down but didn't stop, moving their heads to look at jinyoung sitting his bag on the desk. 

"sir," youngjae whined, his cock dragging against jaebeom's thigh, the shine of lube on skin being very evident. they always liked it wet and messy. 

"don't slow down, baby. you wanna put on a show, huh? well i'm watching," jinyoung said, moving the desk chair out and sitting down. 

he must have been in a good mood not to consider punishment, but youngjae and jaebeom listened to his words like it was. they were just caught disobeying him, albeit purposefully, and didn't want to worsen a punishment that could still happen later. 

even if they enjoyed them sometimes, other times they couldn't handle not being able to cum for hours, tied up and left to squirm and get no relief. 

jinyoung lazily unbuttoned his shirt as youngjae started building a rhythm again, jaebeom's hands tightly gripping his hips. 

youngjae was always the loud one, when they kissed, when they barely touched. jaebeom liked holding back, liked trying to win dominance over jinyoung, though knowing he never would. 

but when jaebeom got deep in his headspace, he'd get much more vocal, maybe even more than youngjae. he wasn't close to that point yet, but jinyoung always tried to make it happen. jaebeom was always a stubborn brat and would hold out. 

"how's it feel, sunshine?" jinyoung asked, smiling at the way youngjae mewled and moved down harder against the elder. the nickname always did something to him. 

"answer sir, jae," jaebeom mumbled, but jinyoung heard it nonetheless. 

"good, sir," youngjae answered, his voice wrecked already, "so good." 

"beommie making you feel good, huh? you like riding beommie's thigh?" jinyoung stood up and shrugged his shirt to the ground, then unbuttoned his pants and removed those. 

jaebeom whined. jinyoung knew what he was doing, knew what nicknames to use and what to say to make both of them fall further down, so he could be there to pull them back up. 

"how's jae feel, beommie?" 

"wet," jaebeom said, his teeth gritted and knuckles turning white. youngjae would definitely have bruises, but he loved having his skin marked up. 

jinyoung chuckled and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching over and running his hand down youngjae's back. he whined at the touch, mumbling incoherently. 

"what was that, sunshine?" jinyoung asked, moving his hand down lower and lower. 

"want you, sir, please." 

"oh," his hand pulled away, "you think you deserve my cock after you've both been bad. it was even a half day but you couldn't wait for me to get home." 

"sorry, sir!" youngjae nearly yelled, tears filling his eyes and letting loose on his flushed cheeks, "i'll be good for you, i promise! so good for you, sir." 

"sh, sunshine," jinyoung hushed, "don't get all worked up. it's okay." 

jinyoung was definitely being more lenient today. youngjae had been stressed with classes, his last year of college burning him out to the point of barely having enough energy to get up and make a meal. 

youngjae was so far gone already, and they've barely started, but jinyoung knew it was good for him to forget for a while. 

so jinyoung should be punishing them, but youngjae deserved to relax, and he couldn't unfairly punish jaebeom. 

"i'll take care of you, sunshine, okay?" jinyoung returned his hand and rubbed comforting circles all across his back. "we both will, right, beommie?" 

"yes, sir," jaebeom answered. 

"how about beommie opens you up, hm? would you like that, sunshine?" jinyoung asked and wiped the tears from youngjae's face. 

he nodded enthusiastically, "please, beommie." 

jaebeom reached next to him for the lube, grabbing it and pouring a generous amount on his fingers. jinyoung was smart enough to keep an extra set of bedsheets clean at all times with how easily stained and messy they became. 

youngjae grew louder as jaebeom opened him up, his cock still dragging against the eldest's thigh and head hung back. jinyoung kissed along the expanse of his throat, sucking marks into his pinked skin. 

"close, sir, beommie," he cried out, but neither of the two stopped. youngjae could always go for multiple rounds. "c-cumming!" 

jaebeom didn't stop moving his fingers after cum coated his legs and stomach, but he avoided his prostate. youngjae didn't like to be overstimulated, but jinyoung and jaebeom would have loved to see him crying and begging for mercy. 

youngjae grew hard again, and that was when jaebeom took out his fingers and wrapped them around jinyoung's cock, his boxers being removed while still marking up youngjae. 

"ready for me, sunshine?" jinyoung kneeled between jaebeom's legs behind youngjae. 

"yes, sir," he whined. "hurry, please, hyungie." 

"so bossy," jinyoung muttered with a smile. 

jinyoung entered him slowly, carefully, because he would hate to see his sunshine hurt. 

"can you get beommie off, sunshine? can you be a good boy for sir and do that?" jinyoung asked once he was fully in, building up a slow rhythm. 

youngjae wrapped his hand around jaebeom's cock, running it up and down sloppily and not at any specific pace. how could he when pleasure was filling his body and mind? 

jaebeom enjoyed it nonetheless, head thrown back and quiet moans coming from his hung open mouth. 

jinyoung had found youngjae's prostate, he knew it by the way the younger's hand faltered on jaebeom and his moans grew higher and longer. jinyoung went faster at the same spot, making youngjae close again in no time. 

"gonna cum," jaebeom said first, and jinyoung agreed. youngjae couldn't even form words, but both knew he felt the same. 

jinyoung's grunts became longer as he came, youngjae spilling over too after feeling one of his lovers fill him up. jinyoung rocked them through their highs, reaching forwards and helping to get jaebeom off aswell. he came over their fingers, not quite in subspace but teetering on the edge by how often his moans grew. 

when their breathing became significantly slower, jinyoung made to move out of youngjae, but a whine and a grip on his thigh held him in. 

"plug?" jinyoung asked and recieved a nod. "okay, sunshine, i'll pull out and get it quick." 

jinyoung slowly pulled out and didn't have to go far to find the plug. when he turned back around, he found youngjae leaning heavily against jaebeom, the latter's fingers in his hole. 

jinyoung chuckled lightly, a fond smile on his face, and sat on the edge of the bed, jaebeom's fingers now removed and the plug easing into youngjae. 

"good?" he asked and recieved another nod. youngjae may have been loud before and during sex, but after he was always wiped out and nonverbal. 

"c'mon, jae, we'll take a shower and cuddle," jaebeom said, running soothing circles in his back. 

the two helped youngjae to the shower, taking turns holding him up and washing him. jinyoung exited first with a kiss and promise on youngjae's lips to see him soon and changed the sheets on the bed. he left the dirty ones in the hamper and made a mental note to do them tomorrow morning. 

the other two came in and dressed in warm clothes, settling on the bed next to a waiting jinyoung. 

"next time i promise i won't be so nice," jinyoung said, already with his eyes closed. 

youngjae hummed and leaned closer into him, "don't expect you to." 

"welcome back, jae," jaebeom pressed up against youngjae's back and laid his arm across both of his boyfriends. 

"and goodnight," youngjae muttered sleepily, relishing in the warmth the two gave him. "i love you both so much." 

"love you too, jae," the elder two said in unison, almost like every other night. 

they fell asleep like that in the comfort of each other, and woke up with jinyoung hogging all the blankets, but they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, feel free to leave kudos and a comment !!


End file.
